makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
No More Anarchy 2: Black Rose Clock
No More Aranchy 2: Black Rose Clock is a Sequel to the original NMA, Which now hold New Characters, New Stages and More Advance Mode and a new Story Mode. Gameplay The aim is to defeat your opponent by draining their stamina gauge (HP is used in a certain game mode) with various attacks and special techniques. The player wins a round by draining all of their opponent's stamina, or by possessing more stamina than their opponent when time runs out. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves. Regular attacks are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. Along with the ability to use various special attacks and techniques with different directional inputs, each character possesses a Battle Style, allowing them to utilize additional moves with the "Style" button. Styles fall into a few of the six battling categories; Swords, Melee, Guns, Element, Magic, and Forms. Each utilizing different abilities when the Style button is pressed. Attacking and receiving damage fills up a player's Melee/Projective Unite Power Gauge which, when filled to either one or two levels, allows players to perform powerful Unite Attacks or Special Unite, depending on how much their gauge is filled and which multiple button input is chosen. Players can decrease their opponent's Unite Gauge by using taunts when they are knocked down. Players can also use Strange Cancel to deplete their own Unite Gauge to cancel their current combo attack and chain into a new one. The Special Unite Gauge is also used in some Battle Styles and certain special techniques. Rush Mode, occurs when two "Rush" attacks collide with each other, beginning a button mashing minigame. When a character's Stamina is low, the character enters one of two modes to turn the tide of the match: Rumble Mode where it increases the character's attack strength and Unite Gauge restoration, and Resolve Mode, which in addition to the bonuses from Rumble Mode adds a temporary invincible armor as well. Novice players can use the Unite Beat system, which allows them to more easily string together combos and techniques by using only a single button. Along with the stamina gauge, players also have a Guard Gauge which depletes when they block attacks, causing them to become vulnerable if it is completely drained. Each of the game's stages, feature Stage Gimmicks which trigger when a character is knocked down onto a certain area, causing hazards. There are also Situation Finishes which trigger when a player is defeated by a super move in a certain area. Modes *Story Mode *Arcade Mode *Vs. Mode/Multiplayer Mode *Team Attack *Time Attack *Survival *Online *Customization *Training Mode *Mini-Games *Options *Extras (After beating Story Mode) Characters Nova Star *Andrew Star *Hectare Blazela *Siegfried Dire *Walter Barton *Brock Lecarde *Rondo the Ripper *Armor Black Knight Endless Blood Run *Rachael Star *Ramon Denduski *Casper Mista *Cassandra Valentine *Master Noriaki *Holly Renard *The Windrow Grave Walker *Hexer Whipslash *Brendan Regal Winter Realm *George Star *Bruce Shador *James R. Francis *Jessica Valentine *Nako SheerHeart *Hedrick Nickels *Layton Traces *Samson Speedwagon *Fugo BlackHeart *Harvey Peace *Wheatley Jacob Shadow's Spoon *Steven Star *Fiona Blazela *Joseph D. Francis *Cyclone *Phillip Denduski *Roxie Nickels *Gammabot *Tom Smtih *Stancer *Clawer *Explender *Jacker the Demon Robot Tears of the Lost *Bruce BlazeStar *Shad Irvin *Thomas Francis *Lloyd Arcs *Max Waker *Jonathan Pegasus *Drake Booker *Jean Hunter *Conner Jigsaw *Trace Sky Mafia's Blues *Andrew B. Stardrop Extra *Stockgil (Origin of Order) *Alvin Nickels (Shadow's Spoon)* *Nunchuck Dude (Tear of the Lost)* *Danny Stardrop (A Star Warrior in Japan) *Kenchia (Project 7 Zone) *Richter Blazela (Shadow's Spoon)* *Ellis Lostness (Project 7 Zone) *Rosa Anarchy (Lawl with Gaterbelt 2, 3, and 4) * - Richter, Alvin, and N.D. have no effort in the story. Guest *Venis (Lawler-RPG) *Corey LeGumme (InCrisis) *Ace Marshall (Rise of Exile) *Ishamie Tarker (Mojo Hojo) *Sora (Kingdoms Hearts) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Wally Ryan (War after Death) *Link (Legend of Zelda, 3DS only) *Cole MacGrath (InFamous, PS3 only) DLC *Robert Barton (Endless Blood Run) *Eva Nickels (Winter Realm) *Aeon Belie (Winter Realm) *Ralph Star (Shadow's Spoon) *Adam Jackson (Shadow's Spoon) *Elizabeth Valentine (Shadow's Spoon) *Nathan Perry (Tear of the Lost) *Kenji Irvin (Tear of the Lost) *Gohan (Guest) Stage Nova Star *Ancient Hectare *Hectare's Castle *The Lost Forest *Judgement Tower Endless Blood Run *Town Square *Cupid's Night *Rome Street *Lava Factory *Big Ben Winter Realm *Snowy Wonderland *SheerHeart's House *Coastline Sunset *Devil's Gateway *Raging Horse Ride Shadow's Spoon *Hectare's City *Forgotten Area *Pyrrha's Harbor *Neo Hectare's City *Invaded Core's Base *Titan Volcano Tears of the Lost *New Hectare City *Hectare Highschool Academy *Subway Stop *The Wolf's Route *Lion and Shark's Warzone *Night of Trave Sky Mafia's Blues *Dusk River's Street Non-Playable Characters *Seven-Seventy (Final Boss of Arcade Mode) *Vegas von Bruster (Final Boss of Story Mode) Nova Star *Erica Star *Johnston D. Francis *Hilda Blazela *Isabella Blazela *Destiny Star *Trevor Dore *Lady Barton *Young Noriaki *Digeo Lecarde Endless Blood Run *Old Siegfried *Marco Mista *Cervantes Valentine *Leon Passion *Michael Saints *Mrs. Regal Winter Realm *Lucia Star *Mary Blazela *Medon Lostness *Mako SheerHeart *Sara Nickels *Eric BlackHeart *Sam BlackHeart *Harvey's Assistants *Young Ellis Shadow's Spoon *Rosa Star *Benson T. Francis *Hooker *Zoey Smith *Dave Rugal *Kevin Aero *Alex Flints *Jett Fury Tears of the Lost *Lindsey Trace *Chase Wolf *Leone Alpha *Lucas Windblade *Lisa BrookeHearts *David Clawer *Wayne Crusher *Fort the Pig *Darwin the Bull *Solid Mug Other *Flint Clawer *Yukiko Hirose *Stockny Gat *Starla *Nina Teardrop *Kimchia *Demitri Blade *Maxwell Sins *Sille Lostness *Lester LostStar Soundtrack *Opening Theme: ViVid - Blue *Menu Theme: Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity - Menu Theme *Character Selection Theme: Tekken Revolution - Main Menu *Story Mode: Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Allstar Battle - Story Select **Nova Star Theme: **Endless Blood Run: **Winter Realm: **Shadow's Spoon: **Tears of the Lost: **Mafla's Blues/Finale: *Customization: Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Your Sunset *Online: Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Aim to Win *Option: Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity - Extra Theme *Ending Theme: ??? **Characters Theme *Andrew's Theme: Origin(Awaken) - Gain Ground/Project X Zone *Hectare's Theme: Super Smash Bros Brawl/Fire Emblem - Fire Emblem's Theme *Siegfried's Theme: Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Dr. Doom's Theme *Walter's Theme: Night Warrior: Darkstalkers's Revenger - Demitri's Stage Theme *Brock's Theme: Metroid Prime 3 - Rundas's Battle Theme *Rondo's Theme: Sonic CD - Final Boss US Version *ABK's Theme: SFxTK - Ogre's Theme *Raphael's Theme: Mega Man X4 - X Opening Stages *Ramon's Theme: Valkryie Chronicles III - Open Fire! *Caesar's Theme: Pokemon X/Pokemon Y - Elite Four Battle Music *Cassandra's Theme: DKC2/SSBB - Bramble Blast *Noriaki's Theme: Okami - Twin Devils *Holly's Theme: Sonic Lost World - Windy Hill Zone 1 *TWGW's Theme: Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Believe in that Supreme Power *Robert's Theme: Castlevania Judgement - Bloody Tears *Hexer'd Theme: JJAB - A True Warrior *Brendan's Theme: Resonance of Fates - Battle to Pay the Debt *George's Theme: Onimushia: Dawn of Dreams - Soki's Theme *Bruce's Theme: Castlevania Judgement - Vampire Killer *James's Theme: Star Gladiator - Neo Tokyo Downtown *Jessica's Theme: Skullgirls - Maplechest *Nako's Theme: Sonic Colours - Aquarium Part Act 1 *Eva's Theme: Namco X Capcom - Trembling City of Aris *Layton's Theme: Portal 2 - Four Way Plan *Aeon's Theme: No More Heroes 2 - Matt Helms/Ryuji's Boss Theme *Hedrick's Theme: Dragon Balls Budokai 3 HD Collection - Namek Theme *Samson's Theme: House of the Dead: Overkill - Screamer and Crawler *Fugo's Theme: Super Street Fighter 4 - M.Bison's Theme *Harvey's Theme: No More Heroes - Vioectrolsys *Wheatley's Theme: Dragon Ball Z - The man called C *Steven's Theme: Duodecim - Force Your Way *Fiona's Theme: Marvel vs. Capcom - Roll's Theme *Joseph's Theme: JJAB - Aggression and Victory *Cyclone's Theme: Megaman 9(Remix) - Tornado Man's Theme *Phillip's Theme: Street Fighter X Tekken - Antarctica *Roxie's Theme: Persona 4 Arena - Heartful Cry *Tom's Theme: Jojo ASB - Arrivederci! *Gammabot's Theme: Sonic Adventure - E-101 Beta's Theme *Ralph's Theme: TvC Ultimate All-star - Wastelands *Adam's Theme: Super Street Fighter 4 - Guile's Theme *Elizabeth's Theme: Trauma Team - Surgery *Stancer's Theme: Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - M.O.D.O.K.'s Theme *Clawer's Theme: Resident Evil Revelations - Ride on Sea *Explender's Theme: Super Meat Boy - Little Horn *Jacker's Theme: Mega Man 5X - X vs Zero *Bruce II's Theme: Kingdom Heart 358/2 Days - Xion's Theme Remix *Shad's Theme: Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - Rock Club *Thomas's Theme: JJAB - Golden Spirit *Lloyd's Theme: JJAB - Go...Sex Pistol! *Max's Theme: Street Fighter X Tekken - Pitstop 109 Night *Jonathan's Theme: SMT4 - Mid-Boss Theme *Nathan's Theme: Persona 3 - Mass Destruction *Kenji's Theme: Virtua Fighter 2 - Ride the Tiger *Drake's Theme: JJAB - Spirit of Emptiness *Jean's Theme: Dead Rising - Adam's Boss Theme *Conner's Theme: Street Fighter X Tekken - M.Bison and Juri's Mid's Boss Battle *Trace's Theme: JJAB - His name is Diavolo *Andrew II's Theme: AVGN Adventure - Future Fuckball 2010 *Stockgil's Theme: DmC Devil May Cry - Empty *Alvin's Theme: Persona 4 Arena - The Wandering Wolf *N.D.'s Theme: Sonic 3 and Knuckles - Carnival Night Zone *Danny's Theme: JJAB - His named is Anasui *Kenchia's Theme: JJAB - Did that mean I got stronger again?! *Richter's Theme: Clyde's Boss Theme - Pac-Man World 2 *Ellis's Theme: No More Heroes 2 - Twilight *Rosa's Theme: Panty and Stocking - Cherryboy Riot *Venis's Theme: Namco X Capcom/Project X Zone - Brave New World *Corey's Theme: No More Heroes 2 - Dynamite Rocket *Ace's Theme: No More Heroes 2 - A Twin ElectronicMagic *Ishamie's Theme: Dynasty Warriors - Zhao Yun *Link's Theme: Legend of Zelda/SSBB - Main Theme *Cole's Theme: Playstation Allstar Battle Royale - Alden's Tower *Madoka's Theme: *Sora Theme: *Wally's Theme: Sonic 3 - Ice Cap Zone Remix *Gohan's Theme: Gallery BlackRoseClock.jpg|Black Rose Clock Andrew Star AndrewStar.jpg|Andrew Star from Nova Star Raphael Star RaphaelStar.jpg|Raphael Star in Endless Blood Run George Star GeorgeStar.jpg|George Star from Winter Realm Steven Star 210px-Steven Star.png|Steven Star from Shadow's Spoon Black Mist Steven Star.png|Evil Steven Star Bruce BlazeStar YoungBruce.jpg|Bruce BlazeStar from Tears of the Lost Bruce.jpg|Bruce BlazeStar from Project 7 Zone OlderBruce.jpg|Bruce BlazeStar from Lawler-RPG Andrew B. Stardrop AndrewStardrop.jpg|Andrew Stardrop from Mafla's Blues See also *No More Anarchy 2: Black Rose Clock/Storyline *No More Anarchy 2: Black Rose Clock/Controls & Move List *No More Anarchy 3: The Battleground Category:Team Future Speed Category:Fighting Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Video Games Category:3DS Games Category:PS4 Games Category:NMA Series